Slumber Party
by Kats1997
Summary: The girls of the Justice League and the girls of the Young Justice team have a slumber party. When the girls play the boys will watch...Read and Review couples in here!
1. Idea

He girl of the watchtower were bored crime was down. All the villains were in jail. They were trying to figure out something to do.

"Beach?" said Diana

"No park?" asked Shayrea

" No we would be sitting in the park and talking what to do at the park then." Said Zatanna

"I agree with Zatanna." Said Supergirl

"What about a movie?" asked Artemis

"No because in an hour we would be back where we started." Said Batgirl

"What about a slumber party?" asked Rocket

"Yeah! Let's have a slumber party!" Yelled M'gann

The girls all agreed they would use a spare room in the tower. It was big enough had a TV and a bathroom with a mirror so the girls could do make over plus a bathtub that could fit all of them.

"Bring bathing suits we could sit in the bathtub." Said Supergirl

"Good idea." The girls went their sperate ways to grab their stuff meanwhile they didn't know a certain speedster and his nephew happen to overhear.

"Wally you know what this means?" asked Barry

"Yes spying on the girls." Said Wally

"Yes that too but, we gotta tell the guys of the watch tower first." Said Barry getting into a running stance

"Got yeah Uncle B." said Wally getting in the same stance except different direction. They both zoomed off telling the whole watchtower. They end up back where they started crashing into each other. Soon all the league guys were in the camera room. Watching the screens for that room. The girls soon all showed up with blankets, pillows, clothes and other stuff. Diana was the last to arrive they all saw her holding build a bear dressed as batman. Which made all the guys look at Batman who was just shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Batman I think Wonder Woman is crazy over you." Said Robin looking at the screen in shock

"I think your right Robin." Said Batman still shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.


	2. BOYS BOYS BOYS

Soon the girls have their blankets all in a circle on the floor.

"Hey let's get changed and have some fun in the bathtub in our bathing suits." Said Hawk girl

"Yeah." Said Artemis as she stood up and took off her shirt to reveal a yellow bra with kid flash symbols all over it.

"Artemis and you said you don't like Wally!" said Zatanna as she took off her shirt to reveal black bra with yellow robin symbols all over it.

"I don't this is a hand me down." Said Artemis

"Then, how come it looks new?" asked Wonder Woman

"I don't know." Said Artemis as she undid the back of the bra and her face turned red. All the boys' eyes widen but the mentors covered the boys' eyes before they could see anything. Kaldur was already covering his eyes so Arthur didn't have to.

"Awwww come on Zee just unclip her Batman." Said Robin

"Robin…" growled Batman

"Oops." Said Robin as a blush appeared on his face.

Soon the mentors uncovered the boys' eyes. Robin then, got a thought in his head.

"Wait did you guys cover your eyes?"

The mentors just shook their heads like he was crazy. All the boys mouths fell open even Conner's.

"We looked away." Said Superman

"Wally you know you're missing the girls in there swim suits right." Said Flash

All the boys turned around to see the girls wearing swim suits that showed a lot of skin. Soon all the girls were sitting in the bath tub drinking sparkling cider in wine glasses.

"This is a little boring let's chat." Said Artemis

"Yeah about what?" said Kara (Supergirl)

"How about boys?" said Megan

"Yeah!" said Zatanna

"Which boys to do you girls like and no lying. Either tell the truth of do I have to get Diana to get he lasso?" said Shayrea

"No lying." Said the girls

"So Kara who do you like?"

"Kaldur I mean he's so nice and honest. Like a boy scout." Said Kara with a smile on her face

All the guys looked at Aqualad he had a little blush on his face

"So, you're attracted to boy scouts?" asked Shayrea

"Yeah just not my cousin that would be weird." Said Kara all the girls laughed

"What about you Megan?"

"Um…Conner." Said Megan with a blush spreading across her face

"Why's that?"

"He has a good sweet side when it's just me and him hanging out I feel like I can be myself around him." Said Megan with a bright red face

The guys turned and looked at Conner who had a bright red face and was looking at his feet. Wally snickered and Robin was on the ground dying of laughter.

"Zatanna what about you?"

"Robin I mean he's so cute when he makes up words, his laugh is sweet and he so, aster I'm totally whelmed by it. He's a great kisser too and not a bad bedmate." Said Zatanna

Everybody looked at Robin who was now on the floor as bright red as his costume. Batman was just glaring down at him.

"Bedmate…you mean you guys…" said Megan with a red face

"Indeed we did and it was asterous." Said Zatanna with a smirk

"What about you Shayrea?" asked Diana

"My husband who else?" said Shayrea

"True." Said Diana

"How's Hawk man as a bedmate." Asked Zatanna which made all the girls do a spit take expect for Zatanna.

"What?" asked Shayrea

"I said-"

"No I heard you but, why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"Ok he's great until he falls asleep on me right after we finish." Said Shayrea

Which made all the Justice League guys laugh expect Batman who was laughing in his head.

"What about you Diana?" asked Shayrea

"Batman who else."

"Someone into the dark, spooky, mean types."

"Yes I am and I don't mind it."

Everybody was looking at Batman he didn't even flinch.

"Last but not least Artemis."

"Nobody."

"Tell the truth now or do I have to use my lasso on you?" asked Wonder Woman reaching for it

"Fine I like Wally."

"I Knew it!" yelled Zatanna

"Why do you like him Artemis?" asked Megan who looked very confused

"Well I like a guy who can deal with me picking on them and who can throw it right back at me." Said Artemis

"Makes sense." Said the other girls

The guys turned to see Wally sitting on the ground next to Robin with the color of his face matching his hair color.

Next Chapter KAROKE!


	3. Karoke

Soon the girls were in their pj's and in the circle. Kara flew out of the room to grab something she came back with a karkoe machine.

"KARKOE!" yelled Kara

"No you're not aloud Kara after last time!" yelled Shayrea

"Awwww but, I can now control my super breath." Said Kara with puppy dog eyes

"Fine but, no holding notes that are very long." Said Diana

"Fine." Said Kara pouting a bit

"Who's first ?" asked Artemis

"ME!" yelled Megan

"Ok you can go first."

Megan grabs the mic and chooses a song. She smiles and presses play.

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

The girls clap and Megan bowed. Artemis then, got up and took the mic. She choose a song then, pressed play.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[girls:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

[Artemis:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[girls:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

[Artemis:]  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

[Girls:]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

[Artemis:]  
Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

[girls:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Artemis:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[girls:]  
You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Artemis:]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[girls:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

[Artemis:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

The girls looked at each other then, at Artemis.

"What?"

"You're not in love huh?" said Zatanna with a smirk

"Let's so you put your that attitude into your singing you're up Zee."

i'm gonna cast a spell on you  
your gonna do what i want you to  
mix it up here in my little bowl  
say a few words and you'll lose control

i'm a hex girl  
and im gonna put a spell on you  
(i'm gonna put a spell on you)  
i'm a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put a spell on you  
(put a spell on you)

you'll feel the fog as i cloud your mind  
youlll get dizzy when i make this sign  
you'll wake up in the dead of night  
missing me when im out of sight

i'm a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put a spell on you  
(i'm gonna put a spell on you)  
i'm a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put a spell on you  
(oh yeah)

with this little cobweb potion  
you'll fall into dark devotion  
if you ever lose affection  
i can change your whole direction

i'm a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put spell on you  
(i'm gonna put a spell on you)  
im a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put a spell on you

we're gonna put a spell on you

All the girls were on the ground laughing along with Zatanna.

"Really zee?" said Kara

"I couldn't help it." Said Zatanna drying her tears

Kara grabbed the mic and pressed play

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
[ From: . ]  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

All the girls were sitting there with wide eyes and Kara just had a smile on her face.

"Kara this wouldn't have to do with Kaldur dating Raquel would it?" asked Shayrea

"Maybe." Said Kara as she turned bright red

Shayrea took the mic next and looked through it the song and pressed play

You know the bed feels warmer,  
Sleeping here alone,  
You know I dream in color,  
And do the things I want.  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone.  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that i'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean i'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me myself and i  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new,  
They told you I was moving on, over you,  
You didn't think that I'd come back, i'd come back swinging  
You try to break me but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
[From: .]  
stand a little taller  
doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone.  
what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... in the end...  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, Myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
I'm not alone

"Shayrea are you having trouble with Carter?" asked Diana

"A bit." Said Shayrea "Your turn Diana."

Diana took the mic and chose a song then, smirked and pressed play

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life

"Batman being an ass again Diana?" asked Shayrea

"Straight up one."

"How about we all sing a song together?"

"Yeah."

[Shayrea]  
Pop!

[Artemis]  
Six!

[Megan]  
Squish!

[Zatanna]  
Uh Uh

[Kara]  
Cicero

[Diana]  
Wayne!

[Shayrea]  
Pop!

[Artemis]  
Six!

[Megan]  
Squish!

[Zatanna]  
Uh Uh

[Kara]  
Cicero

[Diana]  
Wayne!

[Shayrea]  
Pop!

[Artemis]  
Six!

[Megan]  
Squish!

[Zatanna]  
Uh Uh

[Kara]  
Cicero

[Diana]  
Wayne!

[Shayrea]  
Pop!

[Artemis]  
Six!

[Megan]  
Squish!

[Zatanna]  
Uh Uh

[Kara]  
Cicero

[Diana]  
Wayne!

[Shayrea]  
Pop!

[Artemis]  
Six!

[Megan]  
Squish!

[Zatanna]  
Uh Uh

[Kara]  
Cicero

[Diana]  
Wayne!

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

Kara]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Shayrea]  
Pop!

[Artemis]  
Six!

[Megan]  
Squish!

[Zatanna]  
Uh Uh

[Kara]  
Cicero

[Diana]  
Wayne!

[Shayrea (Spoken)]  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Carter.  
Well Carter like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Carter layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

[GIRLS]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

[Artemis (Spoken)]  
I met Wallance West from  
Central City about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

[Shayrea,Artemis,Megan,Diana]  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

[Kara AND Zatanna]  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz

[Megan (Spoken)]  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Conner,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' West,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin West."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Zatanna (Spoken)]  
Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg  
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja  
Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam  
a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...

[Megan (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it?

[Zatanna]  
UH UH, not guilty!

[Kara]  
My sister, Raquel and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Kaldur,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Raquel and  
Kaldur doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[Kara]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[Kara]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[Kara]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They took a flower  
[Kara]  
All along  
[GIRLS]  
In its prime  
[Kara]  
I didn't do it  
[GIRLS]  
And then they used it  
[VELMA]  
But if I'd done it  
[GIRLS]  
And they abused it  
[Kara]  
How could you tell me  
[GIRLS]  
It was a murder  
[Kara]  
That I was wrong?  
[GIRLS]  
But not a crime!

[Diana]  
I loved Bruce Wayne  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real high class guy...  
sensitive...business man.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Selina,  
Ivy,  
Andrea and Taila.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of business differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Shayrea,Artemis ,Diana]  
They had it comin'  
[Kara,Megan,Zatanna]  
They had it comin'  
[Shayrea,Artemis ,Diana]  
They had it comin'  
[Kara,Megan,Zatanna]  
They had it comin'  
[Shayrea,Artemis,Diana]  
They had it comin'  
[Kara,Megan,Zatanna]  
They had it comin'  
[Shayrea,Artemis,Diana]  
All along  
[Kara,Megan,Zatana]  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
[Shayrea,Artemis,Diana]  
How could you tell us  
[Kara,Megan,Zatanna]  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!

[Shayrea (Spoken)]  
You pop that gum one more time!

[Artemis (spoken)]  
Single my ass.

[Megan (Spoken)]  
Ten times!

[Zatanna(Spoken)]  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

[Kara (Spoken)]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

[Diana (Spoken)]  
business differences.

[Shayrea]  
Pop!

[Artemis]  
Six!

[Megan]  
Squish!

[Zatanna]  
Uh Uh

[Kara]  
Cicero

[Diana]

Wayne!

All the girls broke into laughter they all fell to the ground.

"Man I wish the guys could of seen us!" laughed Zatanna

"I would have loved to see their faces!" laughed Artemis

All the guys were looking at the screen and quiet sacred. Batman was standing there with wide eyes. Conner was looking at his stomach. Robin was holding his head making sure it was still on. Kaldur was passed out on the ground. Wally was holding his throat and coughing. When Flash was trying to get a hold of hawk man to tell him to stay away from Shayrea for awhile.

Next games!


	4. Games

The girls decided to start off with true or dare.

"Zatanna true or dare?" asked Artemis

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go tell Daddybats you slept with his baby bird." Said Artemis with a grin

All the color washed out Zatanna's face then, she got up and made her way to the science lab. The girls followed her. The guys looked at Batman and Superman zoomed off and came back they realized Batman was gone.

"He's gonna hate you for doing that he hate that." Said Robin

"I know."

The guys watched the screen as Zatanna enter she knocked.

"Yes Zatanna?"

"Um….I have a feeling I should tell you this."

Batman looked at her.

"Robin and I slept together!" yelled Zatanna then, ran out of the room

The other girls followed her laughing. Batman stayed in the science lab knowing that the girl would use him again

"Zatanna your turn to ask."

"Ok Diana truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Superman when Batman is watching just to see how he reacts." Said Zatanna with a smirk

"Ok." Said Diana

Superman ran to the science lab. He made it into the room Batman looked up at him as if he was crazy.

"Kent what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet but, you'll see."

Diana walked into the room. Then, kissed Superman on the lips Batman dropped his notebook and looked shocked first then, he was ready to kill Kent for doing that to Diana. Diana pulled away then, walked out of the room laughing at Batman's reaction. Superman looked at Batman then, ran out of the room.

"Help! He's gonna kill me!" yelled Superman as he ran back into the Camera room with Batman behind him. Superman ran back into the camera room with Batman behind him. Batman tackles Superman to the ground and they started fighting.

"Stop it you guys!" yelled Flash "Your gonna give us away."

When Superman and Batman stopped Batman had Superman in a head lock ready to punch him with kryptonite in his hand. Once the guys looked away Batman punched him one last time and put the kryptonite away. Superman expects Batman's hand up when he rubbed his jaw. They looked back in the screen.

"Shayrea truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have feelings for John even though you and hawk man are married?"

"Yes I do."

"Kara truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Dare you to go kiss Kaldur in front of your over protective cousin."

"Ok." Says Kara zooms out of the room. Kaldur walked outside with Superman. Superman zoomed around the corner and Kaldur was walking.

"Hi Kaldur."

"Hello Kara."

Kara then, kissed him on the lips when Superman walked around the corner. Kaldur pushed her off and his face was bright red.

"Kara I am seeing Raquel you know that."

"Yeah I know and you're a really good kisser." Says Kara as she zoomed off. Kara was back sitting on the floor.

"Megan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Conner you know…."

Megan face turned bright red. Meaning yes they all looked at Conner to find him bright red that match Wally's hair color.

"Artemis Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go tell Wally you love him."

"Ok."

Wally ran out of the room to the kitchen. Artemis walked in there.

"Hey bay-watch!"

"Yeah Arty?"

"I love you."

Artemis then, ran out of the kitchen. Wally ran after her and pushed her up against the wall then, kissed her senseless. They pulled away breathing heavily.

"You wanna go to the locker room and play getting nervous yet?" asked Artemis

"Yeah." Said Wally as he picked her up and zoomed off to the locker room

The girls got up and went to the locker room the guys' right behind them. They walked in there to see Artemis have her hand in between Wally's legs.

"Nervous yet?" asked Artemis

"N-no." said Wally as he vibrated in his seat with a big smirk on his face

"West hit the showers Artemis go back to doing whatever you were doing." Said Batman

"Fine." Said Artemis got up and followed the girls out of the room

"Awwww." Said Wally

Robin was on the floor laughing. Conner then, joined in as soon as he saw why Robin was laughing.

"What's so funny did I get a nose bleed?" asked Wally feeling under his nose

"No but, you got something else!" laughed Robin

Wally looked down and blushed then, ran into the showers. The guys just shook their heads and left for the camera room again. When they got back they saw the girls playing poker but not regular poker strip poker.

"I'm gonna need another shower after this." Said Wally

Robin laughed a bit and Conner just smirked. They looked when they saw Zatanna taken off her shirt. To reveal a sport bra. Soon all the girls were just in their underwear and bras. Diana then, reaches and undoes her bra. She was facing away from the camera so they couldn't see anything. It fell off all the girls mouths dropped open.

"I'm jealous." Says Zatanna

"Why?"

"You gotta be at least a D."

"I'm a triple D to be right."

"Yeah I'm jealous."

"Don't be you still have time to grow."

"Diana's right girls still have time to grow." Says Shayrea

Soon the girls finished the game Artemis won but, it was just for fun so, the girls got redressed.

"I'll be right back." Said Wally as he zoomed off

Wally came back hair all wet. Robin was on the ground laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up I can't wait till you change more so, you'll be like me."

"Yeah ok whatever."

"Now what?" said Artemis drawing the guys back to the camera.

"How about we watch a scary movie with the guys?" said Shayrea

The guys leave the room to go hang out in the kitchen until the girls come to find them.

"Sure if we get scared we can cuddle with them." Said Megan

"Easy for you girls to say Bats isn't gonna cuddle with me he'll push me off his lap if I jump into it." Said Diana pouting and crossing her arms

"Then, jump into Superman's lap to get Batman jealous then, try his lap at one of the scary parts." Said Zatanna with a smirk

"Ok let's go find the guys."

**Next Chapter Scary Movies: In your Review please give me some Scary movies I really don't watch any beside Childern of the Corn**


	5. movies

The girls went to the kitchen to find the guys standing in there talking. Kara zoomed into the kitchen behind the girls holding three movies Paranormal Activity 1-3.

"Can you boys come watch some movies with us they so, scary." Said Megan hanging onto Conner's arm

"Yeah." Said Zatanna giving Robin puppy eyes.

"We could end up so, scared that we will cry." Said Artemis when her eyes started to water

"Yeah and we need big strong guys to protect us." Said Diana giving superman a puppy dog looked. Which made Batman make to fist behind his cape.

"Were watching Paranormal Activity 1-3 and well be so, sacred." Said Kara

"Ok girls well watch the movies with you." Said Superman

Soon everybody was settled Diana was on the couch with Superman and Batman on either side of her. Shayrea and Flash took up the rest of the couch. The kids were all on the ground watching. Soon a scary part came and all the girls cuddled up with a guy Shayrea just hide behind Flash who was looking through his fingers. Zatanna was now had her face buried into Robin's chest. Kara was hiding behind Kaldur. Megan was on top of Conner. Artemis was yelling at the TV and was sitting on Wally's lap. Superman had a lap full of Diana and an angry red faced batman sitting next to him. When the movie finished they put in Paranormal 2 on and another scary part came and Diana ended up back in Superman's lap. Which made Batman really mad again. Diana then, went to jump back into Superman's lap when a scary part came. But, as soon as she jumped someone pulled her and she ended up in Batman's lap. Diana smirked and buried her head into his chest. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Diana mine." Growled Batman

Diana blushed against his chest. By the middle in of the third everybody was asleep. Zatanna was on top of Robin both of them fast asleep. Megan and Conner were intertwined. Artemis and Wally were spooning. Kara had her head on Kaldur's arm. Shayrea was fast asleep head in Superman's lap and feet on Flash's lap. Both Superman and Flash were fast asleep. Diana was sitting on Batman's lap and was fast asleep. Batman held Diana in place by her waist and was fast asleep.

(Not the end just them taking a little nap.)


	6. Prank

It was the middle of the night and everybody heard a wail. All the girls popped up to find all the guys gone. They all screamed when they heard it again. Wally came running in covered in red stuff then, he dropped to the ground. Artemis ran over to him and flipped him over to find his eyes half closed and him breathing heavily and holding on to his stomach.

"I love you bab." Said Wally then, he stopped breathing and his heart rate stopped.

"Wally!" yelled Artemis shaking him "Wallance West you get up this minute you hear me!" yelled Artemis with tears running down her face.

"Aretmis move out of the door way now just in case." Said Megan

"No, I'm not leaving Wally here." Said Artemis

"Artemis Wally gone." Said Zatanna as a frown formed on her face

Artemis crawled over and stopped taking one last look at Wally then, crawled over to the girls they all cuddled together in a corner. Then, Diana stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"I think instead of hiding we should defeat this thing before it defeats us."

"Indeed." Said Shayrea standing up the others soon followed out the door.

They found the tower a mess and dark. Then, they found Robin hanging by his cape by the air vent.

"ROBIN!" screamed Zatanna as she ran over to him to find him with wide eyes just hanging there not speaking.

"Zee he's gone." Said Megan as she had her hand on her shoulder. Zatanna nodded and followed the girls taking one last look as Robin over her shoulder. The rounded the corner to find Superman and Conner on the ground with blood on them and kryptonite near them. Megan burst into tears and hit the ground. Artemis and Zatanna helped her up and then, kept walking. They then, found Flash on the ground with eyes wide and blood around him. All the girls kept walking to find Batman lying there with wide eyes and a pool of blood under him.

"Bruce…Bruce get up." Said Diana as she shook him but, he did not answer. Then, they heard a loud noise they walked down the hallway and slowly opened the door. Diana turned around to notice Batman was gone.

"Girls Bruce is gone." Said Diana

"We've better hide in here then." Said Shayrea opening the door

All the girls stepped inside the lights were all off. Zatanna hit the light switch to find it broken. Then, in the corner of the room there was a little light. It got bigger and bigger.

"W-Who's there?" asked Zatanna

"BOO!" yelled Robin as his face appeared above the flashlight giving his face a scary shadow.

All the girls screamed Batman turned on the light. All the guys were on the floor laughing their heads off. The girls were mad as ever.

"Why you..you..you…MEN!" yelled Diana as she stormed out of the room.

Zatanna walked over and yelled at Robin then, walked out of the room. Robin face went to a frown like he knew what she said.

"Etamdab wen a flesruoy dnif!" (Find yourself a new bedmate!) yelled Zatanna

Megan just started to cry her heart out and flew out of the room. Artemis walked over and slapped Wally across the face really hard that she left a big red mark.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Artemis storming out of the room

"You men excuse BOYS should be ashamed of yourself." Yelled Shayrea then, she slammed the door shut. The guys were still on the ground laughing. The guys then got up and followed the girls back to the Movie room.

"Sorry girls we had to do it." Said Robin with a smirk "Zee you really didn't mean that did you?"

"Indeed I did you can find a new bedmate." Said Zatanna not looking at him

"Awwww Zee I'm sorry I really am but, you girls should of seen you faces." Said Robin who was laughing again

"Robin there a word for boys like you." Said Zatanna as she walked out of the room

"Whats that?" said Robin following her

"JURK!" yelled Zatanna as tears formed in her eyes.

"Ahh Zee Im sorry I really am it's not really funny anymore." Said Robin going to pull her into a hug

"Don't touch me." Said Zatanna moving away from him

"Zee I'm sorry I really am."

"Robin you don't get it I thought you were died." Said Zatanna finally letting the tears fall.

Robin pulled her into a hug and Zatanna cried into his chest.

"Your right Zee the prank wasn't funny." Said Robin whipping her tears with the back of his glove.

Zatanna smiled at him and took his hand leading him away.

"Where are we going?"

"You already got a bedmate and a good one no need to keep looking." Said Zatanna as he led him into his room

Meanwhile in the movie room….

Conner had Megan sitting on his lap and kissing her tears away.

"I'm sorry Megan I really am."

"Conner how could you."

"What do you mean?"

"Prank me I thought you were dead someone killed you."

"I'm sorry it was a stupid prank I won't do it again."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Said Conner kissing her on the lips

Wally walked over to Artemis he still had the red mark on his face from her.

"Hey Arty I'm really sorry it was stupid and I wanted to quiet the prank as soon as you started to cry but, I made a promise and I don't brake those." Said Wally looking as the ground

"Oh come here Baywatch." Said Artemis then she kissed him.

Bruce pulled Diana to the side. She was giving him the silent treatment now

"Di I am really sorry I couldn't help it yes I was being an idiot and acting like a little kid. But, I couldn't help myself I mean I didn't have a fun childhood and it was fun to do something like I would do in my childhood again. Can you forgive me?" asked Batman

"Yes I can and I would of done the same if I was in your place." Said Diana kissing him on the lips

"Hey where's Kaldur?" asked Artemis

"Right I hid I did not want to play in the prank."

"Where's Kara."

"Oh she in the locker room taking a shower." Said Artemis

"Where did Robin and Zatanna go?" asked Batman

"I don't know."

Next chapter : BUSTED

Also, I like to thank everybody who contributed their ideas. It was really helpful thank you.


	7. Busted

When the league looked around for a little bird and a young magician. Meanwhile in Robin's room…

"faster…" moaned Zatanna

Robin picked up the pace

"Oh Robin…"

"Zee…"

Both of them were so, into each other they didn't notice the door open. Batman and Superman both walk in.

"ROBIN!" yelled Batman

Superman just looked away and had a huge blush on his face

"DAD WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU KNOCK!" yelled Robin

"Don't change the subject you're in big trouble." Growled Batman

"su sserdre." Squeaked Zatanna as a blush formed on her face

"Robin come with me now and Zatanna you stay away from my son." Growled Batman shooting her a glare that sent her under the sheets.

Robin got out of bed to find himself dressed he grabbed his belt and snap it back on. Then, followed Batman and Superman out of the room.

"Love ya Zee." Mouthed Robin before he shut the door

"Robin come here now we need to have a talk." Said Batman

"Coming dad." Said Robin as he followed Batman into the meeting room

The team showed up wondering why a blushing Superman was standing outside of the meeting room.

"Hey Kal what's up with you?" asked Kara as she landed in front of him

"I saw something people do in private and I wish I didn't." said Superman as the blush became redder

"Oh so, you walked in on Robin in the shower?" asked Wally

"No guess again."

"Let me guess you walked in on them doing it." Said Conner which made everybody look at him

"How you know?"

"Happened to me before I don't know how many times I have to tell them the kitchen is not suppose to be used for that." Said Conner shaking his head

Zatanna came out of Robin's room with a blush on her face.

"Wow you and Rob must be going at it every hour." Said Wally which earned him a smack across the face from Zatanna

Robin came out of the meeting room rubbing his butt and Batman calm out looking not that happy

"Did Daddybats spank you?" asked Wally

"Yeah ouch!" said Robin

"Hahahah." Yelled Wally

"You think that's funny Wallance?" asked Flash

"Ah Yeah." Said Wally

"If I catch you and Artemis I gonna hurt you so bad that you won't be able to run for weeks." Said Flash

"Oh boy." Said Wally as the color washed out of his face

"Zatanna you are to stay away from Robin do I make myself clear." Asked Batman

"Yes sir." Said Zatanna

"Come on Robin were going home."

"Ahhh but Batman please can we stay?"

"Fine."

"Thanks." Said Robin running over to Wally

**Ok people send in reviews for what you want them to do next cuz I'm having blanks**


	8. Got you

Soon they guys were all sitting in the movie room watching another movie when the girls were in the locker room taking showers.

"You know we could go watch the girl's right." Said Wally with a smirk

Robin was on the ground laughing after that. Conner was just smirking back and Kaldur had a blush on his face. The rest of the League guys were shaking their heads. Then, the girls walked in all wearing sexy lingre. All the guys eyes widened and mouth dropped open. The girls sat on the ground.

"Ummm…you boys all need a shower." Said Kara

Kaldur just had his eyes covered. The girls just giggled. The guys walked out of the room. Then, the girls picked up blankets and put them around themselves.

"Kaldur you can look now just little prank were pulling on the boys." Said Shayrea with a smile

Kaldur uncovered his eyes and had a blush on his face.

"Don't worry will change after the boys come back from there shower." Said Zatanna with a laugh

The guys came in covered in fruit punch and grape juice. The girls fell the ground laughing the guys all sighed.

"We got you guys back good didn't we?" said Diana who was laughing

"Yes, yes you did." Said Robin whose hair was in his face

"Now we really do need a shower." Said Wally as he looked down at himself

"Well go ahead boys well be here watching TV ok?" said Shayrea

"Yeah ok."

The guys left the room to go take a shower when the girls just watched TV.

**Ok I'm gonna have it really funny next chapter when the adults finally all fall asleep for a bit the kids are gonna play. Another thing to who ever reads smut check out my other story.**


	9. Adluts are out the kids will play

The guys came back the boys were changed into their pj's and the guys were still in uniform they sat down and watched TV with the girls. The adults soon were all asleep. The kids all ran out of the room and ran to the kitchen.

"Here Wally empty this fast." Said Artemis handing him a root beer bottle.

Wally handed it back to her once it empty. All the kids sat on the kitchen floor with the bottle.

"Everybody ready for spin the bottle?" asked Artemis

Everybody nodded and Artemis spun the bottle it landed on Conner she smirked.

"Come here big boy." Said Artemis both of them kissed and pulled away.

Artemis sat back down same with Conner. It was Wally's turn he spun it and got Zatanna.

"Let's get this over with." Said Zatanna

Both of them kissed Wally and she pulled apart.

"Zee lips taste like cotton candy and skittles." Said Wally

"Dude those are my girlfriend's lips!" yelled Robin

"I know." Said Wally

Robin gave a batglare to Wally then, spun it landed on Artemis.

"Oh boy." Said Artemis

Robin and her kissed when Robin pulled away Artemis was left shocked how good of a kisser he was.

"Wow Robin you can sure kiss." Said Aretmis

"Thanks but, I got a girl." Said Robin as he pulled Zatanna close.

Megan then, spun the bottle it landed on Kaldur. Both of them blushed as they did a quick kiss. Kara then, spun is it and it landed on Artemis. Everybody looked at the two girls they both smirked and kissed each other like it was no big deal.

"Hot." Yelled Wally

Everybody broke out in laughter. Artemis then, asked if they wanted to play are you nervous yet. They all said yes.

"You nervous yet Robin." Asked Artemis has she had her hand in between his legs.

"No." said Robin.

She then reaches for his sunglasses.

"Ok Nervous now!" yelled Robin jumping backwards

Everybody laughed. Robin tried Zatanna next as soon as he grabbed her butt she yelled yes. Then, she smirked she walked over to Conner. She slide her hand down his shirt and played with his nipple.

"Nervous yet Conner?"

"No." said Conner

Zatanna pulled her hand out and then, stralled him.

"Nervous now?"

Conner just shook his head no

Zatanna then, shoved her hand down his sweatpants making him jump.

"NEVROUS!" yelled Conner

Zatanna took her hand out and sat next's to Robin with a smirk on her face. Conner looked a Megan and sat next to her for a minute. Conner touched her shoulder.

"You nervous yet Megan?"

"No." she peeped out

Conner then put his hand down her shirt and bra he squeezed her nipple.

"Nervous now?"

"No." said Megan

Everybody was shocked how well Megan was doing with this game. Conner ran his hand across her stomach then. Megan just shook her hand no. Conner then kissed her she just shook her head no. He then, put his hand under her skirt. She shrugged and Conner then, said he gives up.

"Megan wins." Says Artemis

"Yippy." Says Megan

'Megan why don't you chose what to do next."

"Well I heard of a game called 7 minutes in heaven."

"Alright let's find a closet." Said Aretmis

Everybody wrote there name on a piece of paper and put with in a hats boy in one and girls in another. They drew out the teams.

"Ok Conner and Zatanna are one." Said Artemis

"Robin and Kara are two."

"Kaldur and I are three."

"Megan and Wally are four."

"Any ground rules?" asked Robin

"Of course 7 minutes of making out, hugging, kissing or other stuff like that."

"Sexual things?" asked Zatanna which made Conner face have a blush on it

"Yes if you guys have protection and if it's ok with your partner ok, Conner and Zatanna you first." Said Artemis

Zatanna dragged Conner into the closet shutting the door. They heard kissing sounds and moaning. Soon seven minutes were up Artemis knocked on the door. Zatanna came out looking fine with Conner came out with a flushed face and lip gloss kisses all over his face. Everybody laughed Kara and Robin went to the closet and shut the door. They all heard kissing sounds and giggling from Kara. Soon the seven minutes were up Kara came out with Robin and Kara was rubbing her neck.

"You are so, lucky my skin heals quickly otherwise I would have millions of hickys on my neck." Said Kara with a giggle.

"Come on Kaldur." Said Artemis as she stepped into the closet

They heard a big bang as soon as the closest door was shut. Then, kissing sounds. The seven minutes were up Robin knocked on the door but, nobody came out.

"Artemis? Kaldur?" asked Zatanna

"Be out in a second." Said Artemis

Artemis opened the door and Kaldur followed.

"Kaldur you really are not good at this game I was doing all the work with the kissing." Said Artemis

"Ok last but, not least Wally and Megan."

Wally zipped right in there and Megan walked into the closest. After seven minutes Wally came out covered in red lip gloss,

"Wow! Megan sure can make out!" yelled Wally

The adults came out which made all the kids eyes go big.

"What were you kids doing?" asked Batman giving them all batglare

"When the adults are out the kids with play." Said Robin with a shrug

**Ok what do you guys want next?**


	10. pranks

The adults just shook their heads at the kids. The kids laughed at them.

"Alright what did you kids do when we were asleep."

"Just play a few games." Said Zatanna with a smirk

"Alright well if you kids are playing games I think us adults are going to get some sleep for a bit." Said Diana with a yawn

"Alright night."

"Good night."

Once the adults left the kids grabbed the phone then, dialed a phone number.

"Hello Penguin here who is this?"

"Is your fridge running?" asked Robin using a different voice

"Yes."

"Then you better go catch it." Yelled Wally into the phone with a laugh

"Wah (Penguin's nosie) who is this!"

"See you around bird brain." Said Robin in his normal voice

They hung up and everybody laughed.

"Conner we should call your dad next." Said Kara

"Clark's up here though."

"No Lex."

"Oh alright." Said Conner as he dialed the number

"Luther." Said Lex into the phone sounding sleepy

"Hey pop?"

"Yes Conner?"

"I got a problem I got kryptonite in my chest." Said Conner really weakly like while everybody was trying hold in a laugh

"You did that's gr-WAIT WHAT!" yelled Lex

"Yeah just want to say one last thing before I go." Said Conner

"Yes Conner?"

"GO TO HELL!" yelled Conner into the phone and then hit end.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA" all the kids were on the ground dying of laughter.

"Wow nice one Conner." Said Wally

"Thanks." Said Conner with a smirk

Artemis picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." Said a sleepily girls voice

"Jade what are you doing at Roy's house?" asked Artemis

"I …ummm….Roy knock that off." Said Jade then, there was laugh the phone dropping and moaning.

"GROSS!" yelled Robin, Wally, and Artemis

Megan hit the off button. Artemis then, picked up the phone again and dialed a different number.

"Lawrence Crock here."

"Hi it's me."

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Said Artemis

"YOU'RE WHAT!" yelled Lawrence

"Yup with 9 kids' dad."

"Oh my god!" yelled Lawrence

"Lawrence what is it?" asked a voice next him

"It's Artemis Paula and she says she pregnant."

"SHE WHAT!"

"With 9 kids."

"9 KIDS!" yelled Paula

"Yeah here you talk to her."

"ARTEMIS YOU GET YOU ASS HOME NOW!"

"Mom I'm just playing a joke on dad."

"Ok keep it up then it's funny your dad just ran out of our bedroom to find his gun which he has in bed with him."

"Ok I'll keep it up give the phone back to dad."

"Artemis I'm coming to get you."

"Good luck with that because I'm with the league right now." Said Artemis when the rest of the team tired not to laugh

"Paula why are you laughing?"

"Because your underwear is inside out."

"Keep me updated baby girl I got to go."

"Ok and dad?"

"Yes?"

"I was just doing a joke I'm not pregnant." Said Artemis than hitting the off button

Everybody fell back laughing. Robin picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." Said a sleepily voice

"Agent A?"

"What do you need?"

"How do I scare the adults?"

"You want to what Robin?"

"I want to scare Batman and the other adults."

"You know what Batman's scared off and the other are to just think about it." Said Agent A then the phone went dead.

Robin went into his room and came out with a dart gun. He then, painted it black. Megan put of the Oreos into a bag then, hid the bag in the cave downstairs. Conner came up with lots of bugs. Wally told everybody to walk and talk really slowly when his uncle comes out. The adults came out when they noticed how quiet it was. Then, a bucket of bugs fell on Clark and ran around yelling get them off of me. Robin then, came out in a ski mask and chased Batman around the corner. Diana screamed when she saw a trick mirror that made her look like a witch. Megan handed her uncle a box of Oreo and John went crazy when he couldn't find any Oreos. The adults soon ended up on the floor together. The kids came over laughing.

"Not bad at scaring you guys are we?" said Robin as he took off the ski mask

"You're a brat Robin." Said Batman growling at him

"You mean a bat?" said Robin smirking

Megan came up with a bag full of Oreos she handed them to her uncle who turned into a vacuum clearing then, sucked them up. He changed back to normal. Conner picked the rest of bugs off of Clark. Artemis removed the mirror. Wally talks his uncle to come out of his room.

"Don't worry well get you kids back." Said Batman

**Hey everybody I won't be able to update for awhile not until July 1****st**** most likely I'm going camping for a week and no computers. Please review and leave ideas. PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY CALLED "MY OTHER HALF" AND REVIEW ON IT!**


	11. end

The kids didn't believe the adults would get them back but, the adults already had a plan. They put on a movie and the kids fell asleep. The adults went to work. Superman put all the boys hands in a warm cup of water. Diana and Shayrea put the girl's bras in the freezer. Flash zipped into the girls bathroom put all the toilet seats up after he told Diana and Shayrea. Batman fix the showers in the bathroom so the water came on steaming hot so it would burn everybody who used the cold water and who ever turned on the hot would get a very cold shower. The adults finally went back to sleep to be woken up by scream and yelling.

"Good morning kids." Said Flash

Robin and Conner were on the ground laughing at Wally's wet pants. Zatanna was standing there with bright red skin holding her towel up. Megan came out the bathroom her pj pants soak and wet. Artemis was holding her frozen bra in her hand. Kaldur was just standing there shaking his head.

"Well we got you kids back really good didn't we?"

"Yes you did now may we go back to bed were tried?" asked Robin with a yawn

"Go ahead." Said Superman

Once everybody fix everything they all went to bed for a long deserve sleep.

**There I fixed the ending I didn't feel right leaving it like that. AGAIN PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES ESPEACIALLY "MY OTHER HALF"…TILL NEXT TIME. **~ Kats


End file.
